Ultimate Generator rex season 1
by gm goodyeat
Summary: In this reboot and re-imagining of Generator rex a young boy must master his Nanite to stop Van Kleiss who is after the Alpha nanite to get ultimate power with his adopted sister Beverly by his side and friends and loved ones rex is ready for anything that comes his way
1. starting days

Episode 1 starting days note this is a reboot and a re-imagining of Generator rex that is set in earth-12 now lets get on with the story

It was a bright and sunny day at a Old lab like Ranch in a bedroom two happy married couple ware sleeping together than on the desk top the clock went off and somekind of floating device like robot shows up to greet them

Welcome Mrs and miss Salazar said the robot I have made you your breakfist as it precent it to them with a sliver tray and cups of tea and toast

Thanks ZAG-RS but I would like some coffee said the husband as he looked out of the window

Of couse master Rafael said ZAG-RS would you like me to get Young master Rex his bottle of milk ? it asked

Oh no I will do that said Rafael wife as she got out of bed and got her night robes on I want to see how Rex is doing she said and she left to go see him in his room

Than Rafael got out of bed and looked out of the window to see a bright sunny day

So Zar-Rs do you have my notes on the nanites project ? Rafael asked

Yes master Salazar said ZAG-RS all up lodead on to your I-phone he said

Than Rafael got his phone from his table and had a look

Good smiled Rafael it seem that they are still able to work well he said

Sir as you know you need to go to work soon he said

I know I know said Rafael let me just see my son first he said with a smile

Than he go to his wardrope and gets his suit and lab coat and brown trousers on and black shockes and puts them on and heads to his infant son rex room where his wife is giving him his milk

That's right rex eat up smiled his mother your be big and strong just like your dad she said with a smile

So how is Rex doing Violeta ? asked Rafael as he got ready for work

He is getting pretty big said Violeta cant wait to hear his first word she replied

Me too replied Rafael that reminds me I need to get to work I will call you as soon as I get there he said and he left but not before kissing his wife and open the door to get in to his car and drives off to his work

At the rode Rafael had ZAG-RS on his phone so he could carry her around with her

so master Salazar got plans to show your newfound work to the heads of the company ? she asked

I have ZAR said Rafael these nanites will make the world a better place he said

Than after a hour or two he made it to the company

And got out of his cars and put the lock on the door and heads in to the company entrenss and see other people talking and go to see the desk person

Hey Frank said Rafael as he write down his name

Hey Rafael it is good to see you said Frank

SO is victor Kleiss and his wife hear ? asked Rafael as he looked at the time on his I-phone

Oh yeah they are in the lab with the Project replied Frank anyway how is it going on anyway ? asked Frank

sorry Frank top secret smiled Rafael as he head to the lab to get his lab coat on and heads in with the other people working on the Nanite project

Victor Amy good to see you said Rafael as he went down stairs to see them

Good to see you too smiled Victor

So how are the nanites comeing alone ? asked Rafael as he looked frew the microscope

Pretty well said one of the scientist showing the notes we are just about ready to show them to Simon Babbage

Good smiled Rafael this will make everyone and everything lifes much better he said with a smile

I hope so said Victor with the mount of money and the time we put in to it he said

Well lets just hope this Project go well said Rafael that I am hopeing it would

Than on Rafael I-phone ZAG-RS hacks in to the nanite project to find out more about it

Later at the office of Simon babbage who was 36 years old long sliver hair a white suits own with white skin black shoes blue eyes was waiting for Rafael and his team to show up than the door opens and Rafael shows up with his team

Oh Doctor Salazar it is good to see you said Simon Babbage so how has the project come alone ? he asked

Pretty well said Rafael as he got his stuff ready and show the pictures of the work on the scaneen

As you can see the Nanites we have been working will be able to cure and fix the human body and repare any lost parts of the human body said Rafael as he showed the pictures

As you can see we test it on the animals and we are ready for the human Trails he said it will be the next step to help mankind he said

In Rafael pocket ZAG-RS hawks in to her masters Nanites network and wants to find out more about it

These Nanites they must be the key to the network of mans next step she said than slowly walked up to one and Tought it and it blows up same as the rest

Thn Rafael and his Lab team see this from the computer Simon Babbage is wondering what is going on

What on earth is going on with the Nanites ? Simon asked

I don't know said Victor as he tried to stop it but it was too late all the nanites ware destroyed

After that in cyberspace Zar-RS looks around and smiles

As the Famer I have destroyed the weeds of man she said and heads back to Rafael phone

After that At the car park Rafael and Simon are talking as Simon is carrying a suit case to his car

Look I know your mad about the project failer he said but I am sure we cover it it never happened before said Rafael as he tried what to say

Look Rafael said Simon you been giving more time and the Board are thinking of Rejecting your project said Simon they are thinking of advance to other Projects

Well there must be something you can do said Rafael

Yes there is said Simon I could fire you right now he said Beliveve me we have talked about it before

Look The team and I have five years of conclusive data

Parade all the data you want you will never get anyone to invest on your project he Simon said and he got his car keys and heads to his car

This nanites have the protential to saves lifes and cure people Rafael said to Simon

Or to bankrupt my company more like Simon said as he went to his car door and open it and had one last look at Rafael before he went in

I swear Rafael its like you know everything about the human body except when and how it works

Than Simon tries to clam down and talks to him one last time

Go back to the drawing board on the Nanite Project Start again in something that can keep those Nanites under control

Find a way to get theme under control before they decide to close down your project Simon said and he gets in his car and drives off

Rafael looks as Simon car drives off

Later As Rafael was slowly walking

After That Rafael slowly walked back to the lab to see victor Kleiss and his wife where at the drewing bord and Rafael went up to theme and told theme of what to do

We are going to work on the Ultimate Nanite he said

Wait the Ultimate one ? asked Victor kleiss wife you saw what happened to the nanites she said

Look Della said Rafael I will work on the ultimate nanite he said I want you to remake the old ones he said and left to get his notes and head back to his house

I cant Belive that fool thinks high of him self said Victor as he looked at the notes if there can be a Omega nanite just think of a Alpha nanite smiled Victor as he looked at Rafael notes and knew what to do with theme

That night At Rafael house he is staying up frew the night working on the Omega nanite and looks at his notes and smiles

Yeb this will change the world for sure he said to him self as he worked on the last frew things

Later at the lab Victor and his wife are working on the Alpha nanite

Than the lights came on and Rafael wife shows up

Rafael she said its getting late she said you sould sleep she said

cant said Rafael not when I am so close he said as he went to look at his notes and keapt working on the nanite that will work for sure

Just don't stay up to late said his wife and closes the door but Rafael kept working on his new project at the company lab and are almost done with the project

Later at victor and his wife house they are working on their own nanite from Rafael notes as they ware working on their own nanite

Its almost done said Victor the alpha Nanite is almost completed he said now with the power of the alpha in are hands nothing can stop us he said as he grin evilly

The next day the sun came up and Rafael was sleeping in his lab with his nanite in a sliver box with him sleeping on his desk with his papers over him

Than the lights came on and his wife tries to weak him up

Deer its time for work said Violeta as she move him by his solder

What ? asked Rafael why didn't ZAG-RS wake me up ? he asked than looked at his phone and starts to make it work

In cyberspace ZAG-RS is in the Nanite tank working on the nanites and know what to do with theme

Soon the time will come to these Humans said ZAG-RS humans will full the empire will rise and ZAR-RS will lead the new world she said starting tonight all this rot will be gone and a clean new world with out the ignorant forces of mankind and a new world will exist in perfect harmony. she said than heads back to Rafael phone

Good day mr Salazar said ZAG-RS what's wrong ? she asked

Why didn't you wake me up ? Rafael asked

Oh I must of been in lock mode lied ZAG-RS

Nevermind I better get to work said Rafael and gets the sliver box and other things and gets to his car as quick as a flash

Later at the company at Simon babbage office he is talking with victor Kleiss and his wife are taking about the alpha nanite and how well its done

I have to hand it to your two you did well smiled Simon much better than Rafael did he said we will market the Alpha nanite and see how well its done than Rafael comes in and finds he too late and saw that Victor and his wife have stolen his ideas on the nanite project

I cant belive it he said you stole my blueprints he said

Its to late Rafael said Simon I trusted you to do the project and you let me down he said and your fired he said

What ? asked Rafael you cant do this he said

its done said Simon now leave now he said and Rafael left with out saying anything

Now than smiled Simon ware shell we start ? he asked

Later that night at simon company him and the Kleiss are showing news teams and other people about the new nanites that will make the world better

People of this world smiled Simon for a long time we have wondered can we play god ? he asked but now we can with the ALPHA nanite that will make the world better he said

Later at Rafael Ranch house he is on the sofa looking at his notes and feeling down

This cant be happing he said as he looked at the mirror

Oh but it is said a voice than the TV came on and ZAG-RS Icon come on TV

ZAR-RS what are you doing ? he asked

I have seen what your world is like she said its all of darkness and rage she said now I am going to destroy my master and letout the nanites from simon company to restart a new world she said

You cant do this said Rafael I Programed you not to kill he said

Than he looked around and saw his house has been put In lock down mode

Goodbye master and take care she said once a relase the nanites from your lab I will no longer have to put up with you she said and leaves

Dam said Rafael as he ran up stairs and heads to his wife room as she was sleeping

Violeta wake up said Rafael as he tried to get her up

Rafael ? asked Vioteta what's wrong ? she asked

Its ZAR-RS replied Rafael she is going to kill us he replied we need to get rex to my backup lab he said

Got it said Vioteta as she got up and she and Rafael ran to Rex room who was sleeping with his toy bear

We need to get him to the backup lab Rafael said

Got it said Violeta as she got his blanket and rap him up and took him to the backup lab

Later at simon company Zar-rs reworks the nanites to be send worldwide to every country around the world

Than the tank starts to turn red and the countdown come down

What is going on ? asked Simon

I don't know said victor as he looked at the countdown

Later at the backup lab door Rafael kicks it down and they make it to a pod that will teleport him away from hear before their home blows up

Okay I need to get to the controls said Rafael as he worked on ware to send their child

Vioteta looks at her son and feels its hard to let him go

Vioteta said Rafael you know its the only way he said as he hugs her

I know said Vioteta but I know I want to say with you she said

I need to one more thing said Rafael as he got a silver box took out the omega nanite and put it in a needle and inject his son with it

What is it ? asked Vioteta as she wonder what was going on

Its the Omega nanite said Rafael are son will need to use it when the time comes he said

Goodbye rex said Vioteta as she kiss him on the fourhead I will always love you she said than they put him in the pod and it teleports away from their home to someware safe for him

Goodbye son said Rafael as he hugged his wife close to him hope you live a better life he said than their home blows up and Rafael and his wife die

And at Simon Company the countdown goes off and Simon gets in his jet to get away just in time but Victor and his wife died trying to stop it but it was to late

Now the story of the evo wars will soon start

End of episode 1


	2. Powers and Responsibility

Episode 2 Powers and Responsibility

We are shown at the woods were a young married couple are walking in the woods and they looked up in the sky to see sliver lights coming all over the sky

Hu I wonder what's with the light show ? asked the Husband

Than a loud sonic book noise came out of nowhere

What the ? asked his wife as she cover her ears

Dear lord said her husband what is that noise ? he asked

Than they saw some kind of pod coming from a sliver wormhole and it lands in the hills

What was that ? asked The wife as she looked up

I don't know but we better have a look said her husband as they ran up to the hail

As soon as they go there saw destroyed trees and a sliver pod lying around

Than they heard a baby cry from inside

That's a child said his wife as she walked closer

Cant be said her husband as he walked up with her

It is said his wife as she turned around to look at him and they walk closer

Abuela come back said her husband we don't know what it is he said for all we know it might be an animal in their or- before he said anything his wife buts in

I don't think so she replied

Than the pod doors open and they saw Rex sleeping in the pod

It's a baby said a shocked Abuela as she looked shocked

Who would put a baby in a pod ? asked her husband as he pick rex up and wrap him with his blanket and they saw helicopters coming their way

We got to get out of here Gabriel said his wife

Your right said Gabriel as he looked at rex as he was holding him in his arms than he saw a wooden box that said To rex open it when the time is right

Than he puts the box in his backpack and looks at his wife and nods his head knowing it was time to leave and they left as fast as they could

And they make it to their Truck

As they ware driving Gabriel came up with a good idea

Hey Abuela said Gabriel as he was driving and talking at the same time as his wife was holding rex in her arms

Yes replied his wife

You know that layabout sister of you're in Chicago the one we never hear from he said

Right said his wife as she knew the sister he was talking about

we can say she sent us her kid to raise for her he said it's not like she's around to say otherwise anyway most of your family do hate her he replied

That's very true Gabriel replied his wife as she looked at Rex who was still sleeping

Back at the crash site the Army are looking at the pod to find nothing there

Looks like nothings there said one of the army solders are he looked around the pod

than an agent shows up in a black suit sliver sunshade a shaved head and brown shoes and white skin

I don't know said One of the agents but we better take this pod back to HQ and see ware this thing came from he said

Later at Simon Penthouse he is looking out of his window wondering what went wrong

How could this of happened ? asked Simon how did it gone all wrong ? he asked to him self than he went back in turn on the tv to show reports of new monster named evos all over the news and came up with a new idea to make more money to deal with evo's

If the first try did not work maybe a second he said with an evil sinister smile I can make that Rafael did this to him self he said with a smile as he knew who to blame and save his company from bad publicity

Later at a Truck stop at Gabriel and his wife Truck Gabriel is on his looking at news reports of Simon company being destroyed and nanites ending up in everyone around the world

Man it feels like the worlds gone crazy said Gabriel first those sliver sparks showing from the sky than the pod with the baby than choppers what's next ? he asked to him self a penguin giving birth to a kitten ? he asked to him self than turned back to see Rex sleeping

Than we are shown 15 years later at a Small town in America at a farm in the middle of Nowhere at the house at the breakfast table Gabriel is having some toast as his wife was looking out of the window cleaning the plates as she was listing to the news reports of evo attacks around some parts of the city

Its getting out of hand said Gabriel as he looked at the news paper far to out of hand he said

Yeah I know Providence is trying hard but really their not said Abuela as she cleaned off the last plate

Oh have Rex and Beverly got out of bed yet ? asked Gabriel Rex promised me he would help me out in the market today he said

You sure about taking Rex to the market ? asked Albuela you know what people have been like after what happened the last few times she said

Albuela he's young and besides he got some control his gift but he is trying Gabriel said if we don't find some new stuff their are farm will be doomed from more evo attacks he said

Well be sure to get something to hold off those Rabbit evos said Albuela those little monsters have been going after the vegetables for sometime she said

Sure thing smiled Gabriel

Up stairs of the house At one of the rooms was rex who was now 15 who was sleeping with the bed covers over him

Than slowly stated to get up and looked outside

Okay world ready for Rex ? he asked him self

Rex had Spicky back dark hair dark eyes and red and blue Pajamas and went to his wardrobe to get his clothes

He soon had dark blue jeans with white markings a red-orange jacket/hoodie and black biker cloves and a white belt around him and his trademark goggles around his head

Okay I am all ready he said with a smile

Than he opened the door to find his adopted sister Beverly who was around 14-year-old with her hair tied back Purple T-shirt with the pokeball logo on it black trousers and blue/red shoes and white skin and blue eyes

Hey sis how are you doing ? asked Rex

Don't bad Rex said Beverly just done my homework last night and now I am ready for the weekend she said with a happily grin

Oh man I still got to do mine said Rex as he felt bad about it

Wait you still havent done your home work ? asked Beverly what ware you doing last night ? she asked

Pretty much finishing up home my rocket project for science class Rex said

How it go ? asked Beverly

Pretty well replied Rex it took a few times to set everything up he said

Other than that I'm good smiled rex anyway I better get down stairs and get some breakfast he said you want some ? he asked

Latter replied Beverly I need to clean up my room first she said

Okay than said Rex and he went down stairs to see his parents who see him and welcoming him in

Hey Rex how's you sleep ? asked his dad

Yeah pretty well replied Rex as he opened the Fridge to get some OJ and a class cup and put some in to it

Oh Rex said Gabriel as he just ranmber to tell him something remember we are going to the market place to get some evo weapons said Gabriel

Hey no problem said Rex I will be sure to get the money from the locker he said

Good boy smiled Gabriel Oh and renamber to put the keys away when your done

Got it dad said Rex and he finished his drink and went out to the shed to get the money from the locker

As he got out and went in the shed he got the keys from the coat hanger and went to the shed and go in and see the locker and opens it and gets the money out and relocked the locker

After an Hour or two Rex helps Gabriel get everything in to the truck

You sure you two got everything ? asked Abuela as she came out of the door

Yeah I think we got everything replied Gabriel as he checked everything on the list

Than Rex see Beverly coming out of the house as well

Your sure your going to be all right big bro ? asked Beverly

Yeah I think so replied Rex

Just be careful okay smiled Beverly your know what happened last time ? she asked

I know sis sighed Rex and I will try to keep it under control he said

That's good news said Beverly and they hug

Hey come on rex we got to get to the market before anyone else does said Gabriel as he honk the horn

Right okay said Rex and he gets in the truck and they drive off

And Beverly And Abuela wave as they fade from sight

I just hope your father can keep Rex from using his wired powers said Abuela looking at her adopted daughter

I just hope they make it back alive replied Beverly

Later at the market place people and farmers are buying tech Food and other things from the market

Than outside the Market Rex and Gabriel stop the Truck and Rex helps get the stuff off the Truck

I tell you Rex those Speed pumps are a real problem taking in goods Gabriel said as he looked at rex

Yeah you tell me said Rex

Now Rex Promise me this time your before Gabriel said anything Rex knew what he said

I know said Rex stay near the truck he said

That's my boy smiled Gabriel as he got some of the stuff to the market

As Rex walked back to the truck he see someone having a hard time carrying a really heavy object to the market Rex knew deep down it was the right thing to help and went over to help before the person drop it

I got it said rex and he help carry it

Oh thank you said the person as he could not see rex is face from the large Object

Hey no problem said Rex as the person saw it was rex and was not happy to see him

Rex said the man with a gulp it's you he said in fear

You need me to help you with that ? asked Rex

Oh no its okay said the owner you gone on and play somewhere else he said and he left well carrying the large Object

Than Rex slowly makes his way back to the truck

Than Rex saw a Fox like Evo making its way to the market

Oh man I better stop it said rex as he was talking to him self At first he wanted to use his powers but can't as he knew they might make more trouble for him

As it was making its way Rex jump on to it to stop it but it ran fast and headed in to the market Rex knew he had to use his gifts

And use one of his arm and it became robotic and tried to hold on to something but ended up trashing some of the market stands and they started to fall on each other

As Gabriel was walking by he saw Rex riding the fox evo

Rex ? asked Gabriel

Hey dad said Rex riding by

Than the guy who was carrying the large Object saw rex riding the fox evo and tries to find somewhere safe and they crash with him destroying the Object

Soon everything in the fair was destroyed

Rex looked around and saw not happy people

Rex your alright ? asked Gabriel as he was not angry but shocked with out happened

this is the last straw Gabriel said the Guy who was carrying the Object as he walked by with the angry crowed

That boy is a danger to anyone or anything said a woman pointing to rex

He is too dangerous to be around normal people said a farmer angrily with tomatoes all over his face

Rex didn't mean any harm said Gabriel as he defended rex calmly he's just a kid he just can't control his powers

I'm warning you Gabriel said the Guy who was carrying the large Object Angrily you better keep that freak always from us he said with a deep voice of Rage

Rex felt hurt by what he said and felt stupid for trying to stop that Fox evo than everyone left

Later at the farm on top of a Silo Rex was looking at the sunset trying to keep his cool

At the house window Gabriel and his wife ware watching from the window

I blame myself said Gabriel I should of let rex come with me he said

You can't blame your self said Abuela Rex is just a boy she said we took Rex and Beverly when they had no one else she said and we never knew where their parents are from she said

I know Replied Gabriel but Rex Beverly they have been more than that he said they have been are children he said and I love theme he said

Than talk to Rex said Abuela as she hug Gabriel he needs you she said

Okay than said Gabriel as he went out to talk to rex

And Beverly shows up to see how Abuela is doing

How's Rex ? asked Beverly

I don't know replied Abuela as she was looking from the window

Outside at the Silo Gabriel makes his way Up to talk to Rex to see how he is doing

Hey You okay ? asked Gabriel as he sat next to him

Rex look said Gabriel as he looked at him you shouldn't let the things they sad back there get to you he said

But dad they're right said Rex I am a freak he said I try to fit in I really do he said but I just feel like I come from somewhere else he said

Rex there something you got to know said Gabriel as he put his hand on his solder

Later at the living room Gabriel and his wife told Rex everything to as he was on the sofa with his adopted Beverly by his side

So your saying a silver pod crash landed in the woods but why did you never tell me this ? asked Rex

We wanted you to have a normal Childhood replied Gabriel when your powers kick in we knew it had something to do with where you came from

And what about me ? asked Beverly

We found you one week later at a destroyed jet ship replied Gabriel but you two have been family to us he said

Than Rex looked out of the window and knew what to say

Mum Dad you guys have been the best parents I have ever had but I got to know more said Rex

Your leaving ? asked Abuela

I have to replied Rex I got to find out more about my past he said

I'm going to smiled Beverly we have been together for a long time and I wont see you doing this on your own she said

The next day Rex and Beverly pack their bags and went to down to say good-by to their family

Take care guys said Rex as him and Beverly hugged Abuela and Gabriel

You to smiled Gabriel

As Rex and Beverly left they wave good buy to their family's and headed out in to the unknown to find out more about their unknown past

I hope they will be okay said Abuela as she shed a tear

They will be fine smiled Gabriel as he was proud of Rex and Beverly for going out to find their past

end of episode 2


End file.
